


Rated N for Nep

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Huge Dick, Huge balls, Multi, Multiverse, Threesome - F/F/F, blowjob, excessive cum, facefuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: The older version of Neptune has begun a very naughty relationship with a version of Nepgear from a totally different universe! If that wasn't enough, Purple Heart from ANOTHER universe has decided that she wants in on the fun! How is Neptune supposed to handle all this? She has a few very fun ideas.
Relationships: Nepgear | Purple Sister/Neptune | Purple Heart, Neptunia/Purple Heart/Nepgear, Older Neptunia/Nepgear
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Rated N for Nep

*****SHRRLKK-SHLLLLLLRP-GRRRRRK* “**** ** _ **MFPPPFF…AHHHNN…**_** s-so sweaty and…musky…s-she didn’t bathe last night! S-she knew I was going to sneak in her and she left it so SWEATY and NASTY just for me? _*SNOOOOOORT_ * **_**A-Ahhh…**_** my head is on fire…I can’t even think straight ** **...” *GRRRRRRKKKK-SLHRRRRRP-SRHHHHLLLLLP*****

Neptune woke up to her favourite sound once more, blinking away sleep as she lay sprawled out under her bed-covers. The older Neptune would just feel weird if she didn’t wake up to these lewd, nasty throating noises at this point. The dimension-hopping elder version of the title character sat upright to look at the moving mound underneath her sheets, and threw them off with a grin. “Getting your breakfast early today, Nepgear?”

A pair of bright purple eyes glanced towards Neptune, an innocent gaze that just didn’t belong to a face that was currently slurping loudly on a grotesquely large 16-inches of giga-cock. The throbbing cockhead could barely fit into Nepgear’s mouth as she swirled her tongue around in a spiral, tickling the tip before bobbing up and down to lather the twitching shaft with drool. “Good morning, mistress! Your favourite cock-maid is here to give you her ultra-lewd face-fuck wake-up call! Please sit back, relax, and let your ** **throat-bulging mega-dick**** spew all the freshly boiled cum you’ve gathered up overnight down my gullet! <3”

Inviting Nepgear over to this secluded island, her “private server” so to speak, was the best idea Neptune had ever had! Nepgear, innocent and curious eighteen old girl as she was, had been getting significantly less innocent since she started hanging out with her beloved psuedo-sister from a different universe, her eyes constantly darting to Neptune’s significant bulge in a most unwholesome way. Neptune had confronted her about it, which resulted in a ridiculously messy futa-fuckest that resulted in Nepgear becoming totally and completely cock-claimed by the rampaging futa.

Now the two who were seemingly inseparable before were even more so than ever, since it was rare to even see Nepgear not taking a massive slab of cockmeat down her throat, pussy or ass at any given moment! Neptune’s ludicrous libido was ramped up to maximum around the adorable purple-haired cutie, and since reaching their own little private locale, the two could barely be separated from their sticky fuck-frenzy. Nepgear was well and truly cock-drunk, and Neptune just adored that pretty heart-filled look in her eyes.

“Hey Nepgeaaaar…you know, I didn’t bother showering after I fucked you unconscious last night, riiiight? You’re not SERIOUSLY licking up my cock knowing that the last thing it touched was your pretty little pussy, riiiiight? You’re surely not THAT much of an irredeemable, cock-obsessed pervert? <3” Neptune teased her cock-maid with a grin. Nepgear hollowed out her cheeks, sucking like a vacuum cleaner at the tip of Neptune’s cock, lathering it with drool and spit as she continued to suck in the taste of well-used cock. She finally let it go with a loud gasp after confirming every last drop of jizz inside was gone, and began to jerk off the meaty length with her small hands while looking up at Neptune with adoration in her gaze.

“B-but I have to! I have to suck down every last nasty drop of sperm you’ve got left! If I don’t properly clean you up, what sort of useless cock-maid would I be? A-and if my slutty, dirty mouth causes my mistress to spew _ANOTHER_ massive load of cum all over the bed, and all over the floor, and all over her cock-maid…t-then I’ll lick up every last drop of that too...” Nepgear was totally devoted to her new-found job of polishing Neptune’s cock, and Neptune always made it so difficult for her by stuffing the mind-breaking length inside her at every given opportunity! Neptune sighed with a smile, and reached over to ruffle her dick-pet’s hair with equal adoration. “Ahhh, what AM I gonna do with you? How can anyone seriously be ****THIS CUTE?****!” She emphasized her statement by bucking her hips forward, lodging her cockhead deeper into Nepgear’s mouth and pushing into her tight throat. Nepgear’s eyes rolled back for a moment as her gullet was bombarded with cock, but quickly steadied herself to start sucking and jerking the thick length.

“Your throat-training has been going so well, I’m sooo proud of you, Nepgear.” Neptune groaned as her fat cock bulged out Nepgear’s throat, frothy spit sliding downwards as Nepgear’s nasty choking noises responded happily. “Remember when would cough and gag and tell me there was just NO way my cock could get all the way down your throat-pussy? You were so innocent…” Neptune didn’t wait for any sort of response before pushing Nepgear’s head further down, shoving her bloated length further and further into Nepgear’s gullet, relishing in the feeling of the tight, wet fuck-hole constricting around her. Before long, Nepgear’s slutty lips were pressed up right against Neptune’s hips, the immense slab of cockmeat down her throat throbbing and pulsing as Nepgear looked upwards with a desperate desire for approval. A pat on her head made her shiver, and made her pussy convulse in delight. “Good girl, Nepgear. You really can’t live without my cock anymore, can you?” Nepgear shook her head as best she could, her throat rubbing Neptune’s cock even more as she did so.

A wicked thought crossed Neptune’s mind, and she stroked Nepgear’s cheek for a moment. “Hmmm…” She thought out loud, then reached up to grab Nepgear’s nose. It was a cute little tweak that would be almost playful…if not for the fact that it meant Nepgear was now totally choking on cock-meat. She looked up at Neptune with surprise in her eyes, but Neptune just grinned. “Testing you.” She said, and that was all Nepgear needed to hear. She began to swallow and suck, savoring the enhanced sense of taste she felt now that her nose was blocked. She tried to bob her head back and forward, but Neptune just wanted to keep those lips locked down at the base, and her other hand pressed against her soft purple hair. “No need for that, Nepgear. Stay down. I like seeing you like this…” Nepgear responded by letting out a loud gag, frothing spit and precum escaping her lips and soaking Neptune’s hips.

Nepgear was shivering and shaking, the overwhelming feeling of Neptune’s cock stuffing her throat and the lack of air was making her dizzy. Neptune licked her lips and sighed happily. “Doing good, doing good…just gonna get you a liiiiittle cock-broken, just ruin your slutty mind just a bit, make it so you associate the need for air with the taste of my cock…it’s soooo mean of me isn’t it? To try and get you absolutely hooked on my cock-sweat, to make it so the need for my dick is as great as your need to breathe? Tell you what, if you don’t forgive me for being so mean…just tell me. <3” Neptune really WAS being mean, but Nepgear wouldn’t even consider telling her she was going too far! Why would she? All Nepgear needed was this thick, throbbing, cum-spewing cock, and she was happy…

As Nepgear felt her head getting muggy and fuzzy, she also felt Neptune dragging her backwards. Suddenly, she was free to draw in a big gulp of air as Neptune watched her panting with a smile…before shoving her head right back down! A wet SPLAT was made as Nepgear’s face slammed against Neptune’s hips, and Neptune was grinning like a wolf once more. “Nepgear, you naughty cock-maid. You’re REALLY giving me a fetish for being a total sadist, you know? It’s your fault for looking so cute when you’re gagging on cock. <3” Nepgear’s eyes flashed with lust at that sentence. She did so love being called cute by her mistress!

**_**“IT STINKS! <3**_** _IT STINKS SO BAD BUT IT TASTES SO GOOD! It’s not FAIR! It’s not fair at all that cocks should taste SO GOOD! How are girls supposed to say no when some pent-up brute like Neptune wanders up, shoves them to their knees and demands a face-fuck? Good girls aren’t meant to stuff their throats FULL OF SUPER-THICK, WOMB-RUINING BALL-JUICE…but if it means I don’t get to feel Neptune’s cock in my guts, I don’t wanna be a good girl…”_ Nepgear confirmed her own delightfully lewd obsession to her own mind, and her pursed lips sucked even tighter as she once more thought about just how amazing her overly hung mistress really was. _“I’m a_ ** _ **BAD, COCK-GULPING, CUM-DRAINING GIRL**_** _. Good girls don’t get to suck_ ** _ **FAT, STINKING, MIND-BREAKING COCKS**_** _so who even cares?!”_

“ _OhhhHHhhooooo…_ ” Neptune leaned her head backwards and let out a hot, throaty moan as she felt Nepgear’s throat tighten and convulse around her sensitive shaft. The way her dick was pounding down Nepgear’s gullet, it was like she was trying to breed her throat! Cum roiled and bubbled angrily in Neptune’s over-sized balls, like it was furious that it was going to go to waste by being pumped into a greedy throat instead of a fertile womb, but how could it resist when this perfect throat made such a flawless replacement for a wet, steaming-hot, cum-hungry pussy? In the end, Neptune’s dumb brute of a cock could be convinced that this was a perfectly tight cunt ready for breeding, and it was going to make ABSOLUTELY sure that this pussy got nice and pregnant…

The loud, sloppy noises got more and more intense as Neptune began to thrust her hips upwards to meet the movements of her own hands pushing Nepgear down, slamming upwards roughly like she was face-locking some rubber cock-toy and not a beautiful, sparkly-eyed young woman. “Fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK! ****I LOVE YOU, NEPGEAR!**** I LOVE YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE AND YOUR CUTE EYES AND YOUR ABSOLUTELY COCK-OBSESSED, CUM-DRAINING MOUTH-CUNT! ****DRINK DOWN MY SEED, YOU SPERM-CRAVING JIZZ-BUCKET!**** ” With that pent-up proclamation, Neptune pressed Nepgear’s face down as hard as she could, and Nepgear was treated to the sound of gurgling, churning, raging ball-juice bubbling up in the massive seed-sacks that were rising ominously up. She knew that this meant her beloved mistress had finally had enough of her silky-smooth throat, and was ready to force a gallon of chewy jizz into her guts. <3

Custard thick jizz burst forth from Nepgear’s lips, frothing and spraying in a lewd display of overwhelming virility. Nepgear’s eyes rolled backwards as streams of gooey cream burst from her nose as the insanely thick load of ball-cream struggled to pour down her sperm-clogged throat. Loud swallowing noises mixed in with the spraying and splattering as Nepgear attempted to guzzle down enough jizz to cure her addiction, but it would never work. Even this ridiculous amount of delicious, throat-clogging sperm wasn’t enough for Nepgear, and as her belly was stuffed with ropes upon ropes of Neptune’s potent ball-muck, she was already dreaming of the next load.

Neptune gritted her teeth, her own eyes rolling like a stallion in heat as she felt the wonderful release of emptying her load into Nepgear’s guts. She bit her lip hard, groaned like a bitch, and let out a hot, heavy cry of blessed relief while she held Nepgear down, forcing her favourite throat-cunt to take every bit of gooey jizz she was kind enough to offer. ****“THROAT-SLUT! CUM-SLAVE! YOU BELONG TO MEEEEEE, YOU JIZZ-STAINED SPERM-TANK! FALL IN LOVE WITH MY FUCKING COCK! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE PRETTY PURPLE EYES, YOU JIZZ-SNORTING CUM-RAG, AND LET ME SEE HOW MUCH YOU FUCKING LOVE IT!”**** Nepgear’s purple eyes were wet and watery, but still showed off her absolute delight and adoration. Neptune’s own wicked grin and bright eyes shone back with just as much love in them. Despite her nasty, lewd words, it was clear as day that Neptune was equally head over heels for her beloved dimension-hopping jizz-pet.

The pressure of Neptune pulling her cock out of Nepgear’s throat nearly made Nepgear topple over, and the spray of thick jizz blasting against her pretty face nearly finished the job. Thick, steaming ropes of freshly brewed cum sprayed all over Nepgear’s gorgeous face, and all across her slim form, with Neptune jacking off her vein-coated staff like crazy. The sprays of cum rained down on Nepgear as she eagerly swallowed and cupped it in her hands, gulping the mess down as it dribbled down her tits. Neptune panted heavily as the cumload began to come to a sticky end, and Nepgear responded by placing her lips on the leaking cock-tip and sucking HARD to drink up the last remnants of her mistresses’ first load of the day.

After a lengthy clean-up session, another quick sperm-sucking blowjob, and a spot of breakfast, followed by ANOTHER throat-clogging face fuck, Neptune and Nepgear were cuddled up together on the sofa in the living room. Neptune’s devoted cock-maid snuggled against her warm, ample chest with a cat-like grin on her face, nuzzled into her so comfortably that she looked like she was missing her tail that should have been wagging. Neptune, in turn, stroked her hair and smiled down at her. “You’re getting better each and every day, you know that?” Neptune sighed blissfully. “You up for a walk around the beach later?” She reached down Nepgear’s back, a finger slowly, teasingly circling around her ass. “We’re still in the middle of training, after all. Another week or so, and I bet this pretty little asshole of yours will be taking every last inch of my cock…”

Nepgear squealed and buried her face into Neptune’s chest with a giggle, before glancing up cutely. “There’s no way, there’s just no way…your nasty dick is way too big for my little ass…” Even as she made this claim, she was shifting herself into position, mounting Neptune and sitting on her lap. She placed her hands on Neptune’s shoulders and began rubbing herself back and forth, letting her smooth white panties rub against the rapidly stiffening shaft behind her. “There’s just nooooo way you’re going to ram every last inch of this thing into my tight little ass, mistress. I’ll break…<3” Neptune chuckled to herself. “You said that about your throat, and if I recall, you just managed to get the whole thing right down to your guts. Honestly, you talk like a novice, but there’s no better sperm-draining babe than you in the whole multiverse.”  
  
_”Is that a fact?”_ came a sultry voice. Neptune and Nepgear looked up in surprise as a purple wormhole burst open in the air before them. They scrambled to their feet, ready to face whatever was coming forth in an instant…when out popped the notorious Purple Heart, dressed in her usual black, revealing outfit and wearing a smug smile on her face. As she turned around, Nepgear hopped to her feet, standing firm between her and Neptune defensively.

“Greetings, you rutting fools! Having fun spurting cum from that pointlessly huge cock into such an eager little womb?” Purple Heart floated above Nepgear and Neptune in all her glory, glaring into the eyes of her older alternate self. “And don’t bother even trying to defend yourself, I’ve already heard about what you’ve been doing with my cute little sister!” Purple Heart’s nose twitched as she sniffed the air and put on a sneer. “Not like the smell alone wouldn’t be enough to tell me. Nepgear, do you realize that you are absolutely soaked in the scent of cum? It suits you…” “Wait, wait, hold on a second.” Neptune tried to take stock of the situation, “You’re Nepgear’s sister? Her real sister from this universe?” “I don’t think she is…” Nepgear seemed as confused by the situation as Neptune was.

“Oh my no, not at all.” Purple Heart shrugged. “Just like you two are from totally different universes, I’m from a different one as well…I’ve searched long and hard for the perfect one…” She sighed wearily, like she had finally reached her ultimate destination. “Yes, I’ve been searching long and hard for the perfect universe…one where the two of you are absolutely unrepentant perverts!” She clasped her hands together and grinned. “In all the other universes where the two of you start dating, it’s all soft hand-holding and chaste kisses on the cheek! FINALLY, I’ve found a universe where Nepgear would rather pass out choking on cock than hold hands! A total anal-whore…that’s what Nepgear was always meant to be!”

Nepgear blushed at the lewd descriptions coming from Purple Heart’s dirty mouth, but Neptune could already tell where this was going, and was eager to get there as soon as possible. “Wow, you’re totally head over heels for my cute little Nepgear, huh? You got any thoughts on me though? Truth be told, just seeing you in that outfit is getting me ready to absolutely RUIN you…” Purple Heart made a mock face of surprise. “Goodness, you’re even more depraved than I thought! Do you really want to have sex with an alternate version of YOURSELF? God, I’m so glad I’m not the only one! <3” She turned around and wiggled her big ass before Nepgear and Neptune, her meaty spheres swaying hypnotically before their wide eyes. “I warn you though, you’re not dealing with some fresh-faced novice sex-sleeve like Nepgear. So many girls in my own universe have ****massive, hulking futa-dicks**** that get hard just at the mere whiff of a bitch like me in the air, and ALL of them go spurt, spurt, spurt when I so much as walk by!”

Purple Heart leaned over, putting her weight on the dining table placed in the middle of the room. She peeked coquettishly over her shoulder with a sultry expression. “Do you want to be the next futa to try and put this arrogant bit of thick-assed fuck-meat in her place? Don’t you think I need to be taught a lesson? Maybe you’ll be the cum-stuffed bull who’ll finally… _break me…_ ” She spread her ass-cheeks open, letting the winking fuck-hole that she was offering up as a sex-sleeve peek at Nepgear and Neptune. “Mmmm, I’ve needed it so bad for so long…I want to make you both mine soooo bad…come over here, fuck me till we can’t remember our names…” Turning to face away, she continued to shake her ass lewdly as Neptune licked her lips and stood upwards. Her full length was rock-hard, pulsing angrily, and ready to ruin the holes of every fertile woman in a 10 mile radius. Fortunately, she had two willing to assist her in that in this very room.

Nepgear practically floated around to the other side of the table to watch Purple Heart as Neptune stomped towards her, blood boiling and cum bubbling in her balls. She giggled and looked like she was in on a secret that Purple Heart didn’t know about. “You’ve got quite the grin on your face…” Purple Heart remarked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, “Something you want to tell me?” “Oh no. There’s something I want YOU to tell ME. How…big…were the girls in your universe? Must have been some real well-hung cuties around there!” Purple Heart sighed just from the vivid memories in her mind. “Oh my yes, some upwards of 10 inches strong…there’s nothing more wonderful than a circle of well-hung beauties all pumping their cocks at the sight of your wide open mouth…” “Hmmm…” Nepgear thought to herself, “Wow, you’re in even more trouble than I thought. “ Nepgear remarked with an almost disappointed pout. “She’s going to break you soooo easy…” Purple Heart just scoffed. “Oh my precious little cum-dump, I think you’ll find it’s far more likely to be her that will breEAAAAA ** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHOOOHHHHHHH------OHOHHHHHHHHHNNNNN!”****

Purple Heart’s ass had been thoroughly rammed by mega-hung, ultra-potent, anal-loving futa sluts for a long time, but never once had she encountered a foe quite like her older alternate-universe form, All her arrogance fell away as she let out a throaty, strained scream from the furious giga-cock that had just stuffed itself ****DEEP INSIDE OF PURPLE HEART’S ASS, ALL 16-INCHES OF RAGING COCK-MEAT THROBBING AND PUMPING AND GRINDING DEEPER THAN ANYONE HAD EVER OR COULD EVER HAVE BEEN!**** Nepgear grinned in delight at the sight of Purple Heart’s scoffing expression snapping into a eye-rolling, mouth-opened cry of confusion, shock, and total anal-bliss. A born butt-slut like Purple Heart hadn’t even realized that the cock of her dreams had been coming at her, and now she had discovered it the hard way. <3

Neptune’s legs shivered and nearly buckled at the angelic feeling of Purple Heart’s meaty ass clamping around her mega-thick girl-cock, squeezing it tightly so it couldn’t escape. “S-shit! ****SHIT****! I knew this ****FAT FUCKING ASS**** would be a treat to plow, but it’s better than I could have dreamed! Guess I’ve got myself another pretty cockmaid to take care of me, because I’m not letting this flawless fuckhole get away! <3” Nepgear giggled cutely as Neptune took an instant liking to her new cumdump. “I love when fuck-slaves like you wander in, thinking they’re soooo cool, and end up screaming and gasping and moaning like a whore in less than a minute. <3 I could watch it all day…and if your ass is as tight as you claim it is, I might have to, because she won’t stop mounting top-quality sperm-receptacles like you! You know, Neptune’s been to know to go on breeding sprees up to 12 hours long! _Hope you’re looking forward to it!”_ A throaty gasp and groan was all Purple Heart could respond with as she buried her face into the table and clenched her fists as Neptune began to draw her fat length backwards, savoring every moment that her oversized cock scraped against Purple Heart’s silky-smooth ass.

“T-thiiIIIiiiiissss…t-this is ****NOTHING!”**** Purple Heart declared, not even able to raise her head to look at Nepgear’s smug expression, “I-I was juuust… _surprised_ …t-this ****MASSIVE SLAB OF RAW COCK**** is nothing that I c-can’t handle…” She attempted to wiggle her ass to support her claims of being in control, but Neptune responded by raising a palm and SMACKING the huge sphere of pale butt-meat. Purple Heart’s head shot up and she let out a horny wail like an animal in heat. “ ** **W-WHHHYYYY? WHY’D YOU SPANK MEEEEE?**** I-is my ass not to your liking?!” “On the contrary, I like it so much that I want you to keep still and let me break it in. <3 It’s going to take a while to reshape this ass to fit me. Just lie there and take it like a good girl for me~.” Purple Heart felt a desire to respond with a scoff or a denial melt away quickly, and she blushed at Neptune’s very clear order. “I…I…I guess I’ll let you…get a taste of me. Just a taste! O-once you’ve experienced my perfect ass for long enough, y-you’ll be putty in my hands!” Nepgear sighed happily and rested her head on her hands, looking right at Purple Heart. “I think you’re going to be a LOT of fun to watch…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[-2 Hours Later-]

****SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK** **

****“OHHHHHHHHnhhhhHHHHHHNNNNNNN! AHUUUUUUUNNNNNN! B-BREAKING! M-MY ASSHOLE ISH BREAKING SHO GOOOOOOOOOD! AHHHHHN-AHHHO-OHHHN-AHHHHHH! NO OTHER DICK WILL DOOOOO! I-I’M BEING COCK-CLAIMED!”** **

Purple Heart’s long tongue rolled from her mouth as she continued to shake and slam her ass backwards into Neptune’s heavy thrusts. Neptune gripped her thin wrists tightly, slamming into her ass with enough force to send ripples across the meaty spheres. The 2-hour long anal fuckfest had left Neptune rather speechless, having given up on shouting out lewd insults and degrading remarks about Purple Heart being a born dick-sleeve so she could focus on the overwhelming pleasure that pounding her ass was offering. Nepgear had given up smirking smugly and was now a sweaty mess of orgasmic pleasure, fingering herself relentlessly at the sight of Neptune breaking in Purple Heart’s ass. Her puffy pussy was drooling with girlcum, and her eyes were hazy with lust.

“K-keep going, Nep! S-she’s not broken yet! I wanna see her ****MELT**** …I wanna see the moment her body realizes that serving your monster cock is the only thing it should ever be doing. <3” Purple Heart gritted her teeth and did her best attempt to let out an arrogant chuckle, but with how thoroughly she was being cock-wrecked, it came out more as a strained pant. “Haaa…HAnnn…Y-you think…you think this…is enough to b-break ME?! D-don’t you GET IT?! T-the score is _soooooOOOOooo_ far in my favor!” Nepgear loved seeing Purple Heart trying so hard to hide her growing devotion to serving as a loyal cockmaid! She couldn’t help but play along. “Ohhhh? I’ll bite. How is the score in any way in YOUR favor? I’ve had the pleasure of watching you squirt like a broken faucet for the last two hours, and Neptune could go another two at least easily…” “ ** **A BLUFF!**** ” Purple Heart laughed out loud, before letting out a shrill cry as Neptune’s cockhead pressed up against a particularly sensitive part of her meaty pussy.

“H-haven’t you seen the ****MASSIVE RIVERS OF CREAMY CUM**** that your p-precious mistress has ****SPEWED**** into me?!” Nepgear glanced to the back to see, and it was indeed like a gooey waterfall back there. Puddles of syrupy cum splattered all over the ground, all over Neptune and all over Purple Heart’s delectably fat ass. “S-she’s been cumming non-stoooooop! Flooding my perfect womb with that brutally potent girl-seed for HOURS! S-soooooon…soon she’ll hit her limit! There’s no way she can keep ** **SPURTING OUT MORE AND MORE CUM INTO MY GREEDY WOMB!**** ” Nepgear could only shake her head and sigh. “Ohhh, you really weren’t ready for this at all…” She leaned in close to Purple Heart’s flushed red face. “ _I’ve got a secret for you. <3_” Nepgear whispered as she leaned in towards her ear. “She hasn’t. Cum. Once.” Purple Heart’s eyes went wide, and an unbelieving grin started to spread across her face. “D-did you miss the massive pool of juicy cum that’s been dripping from my poor, battered pussy?! What do you call that?!”  
  
”Pre-cum.” Neptune throatily replied to the conversation going on before her. “That’s all just the starters! I’ve got a nice, gooey, creamy main course for your hungry little pussy coming up in juuuuuust a second…” Purple Heart snapped her head around to look at Neptune with a shocked face. “W-WHAT? NO WAY!” “Yes way!” Nepgear chuckled while relishing the look of awe on Purple Heart’s gorgeous face, “She cums like a broken hose, and it’s so insanely thick that it can block the shower drain! One time we had to call a plumber after we fucked in the shower, and the plumber was so cute that we just fucked her too. <3”

****WHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAP** **

Purple Heart felt her arms going weak as Neptune picked up the pace, having revealed the extent of what was about to come. She was clearly eager to give Purple Heart a practical demonstration on what a SERIOUS cum-load from a horse-hung bitch was really like! “This fat, fucking ass has been working soooo hard to drain my balls, _don’t even think for a second I’m letting go of it now!_ ” “NO WAY! NO WAY! I’LL BREAK! YOU’LL BREAK ME! I WON’T BE ABLE TO GO HOME, I’LL BE A SPERM-JUNKIE SEX ADDICT, AND NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER SATISFY ME! ****PLEAAAASE, YOUR CUM WILL CLAIM MY VULNERABLE PUSSY AS ITS OWN! T-THERE WERE SO MANY OTHER COCKS I WANTED TO TRY, BUT NONE OF THEM WILL EVER PLEASE ME LIKE YOU IF YOU DO THIS! <3” ****

****~SPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT~** **

****“OHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOAAAAA!”** **

Purple Heart let out a throaty scream and arched her back as Neptune wordlessly began to blow her load deep into her pussy. Thick streams of pungent jizz sprayed out of the stuffed fuck-hole in streaks, splattering the floor, the table, Neptune’s legs and, of course, all of Purple Heart’s sensitive round ass. Loud burbling noises emanated from the connection between cock and cunt, lewd sloppy sounds of a breeding stud using a female in heat like you would use a tissue. The noise alone could put a bitch in heat, but the smell was so musky and thick that it was like a perfume had been sprayed into the room.

“Shiiiiit…fuck ****YES!**** THERE it is, that’s the feeling of breeding a good slut! No getting away YET, you cum-stuffed WHORE. ****YOU’RE GONNA TAKE EVERY LAST DROP AND THEN YOU’RE GETTING ON YOUR KNEES TO BEG FOR MORE!**** ” Neptune was still pumping her hips as she blew her load, but with this she SLAMMED her hips against Purple Heart’s bountiful ass and totally locked herself into place. Her gurgling ballsack twitched and churned in delight at finding such a flawless hole to use, and Neptune’s eyes started to roll backwards from the sheer pleasure of cum-claiming Purple Heart for herself. Nepgear looked at the delirious expression on both of the rutting sluts faces with a grin. “Ahhh, it’s always so good to see my cock-mistress SO pleased! I can’t wait to clean up this huge mess…” Nepgear’s eyes took on a hazy expression as she felt her hips giving way. “ _AHhhnHhh_ …I-I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum watching my mistress deep seed some arrogant ass-pussy that thought she w-was gonna claim her for herself! ****WATCHING MY MISTRESS RESHAPE SOME SLUT’S MEATY ASS IS MAKING ME CUM!”****

As Nepgear let out a shrill moan and juicy girl-cum dripped down her soft legs,, Neptune’s own climax came to a slow, throbbing end. She was shaky and panting as she staggered backwards, dragging her long dick out of Purple Heart with heavy footsteps. The wet, dripping length let loose a stream of jizz from Purple Heart’s asshole that poured downwards, coating her already sperm-soaked ass in even more creamy load. Neptune staggered and fell with a thud back onto the couch, catching her breath with a contended sigh. “Oh wow…s-she wasn’t kidding when she said that ass of hers had conquered an entire universe of cocks…” Neptune panted in delight, the warm glow of a post-fuck bliss crossing her face. Nepgear, in her own post-cumming state of exhaustion, wandered lightly over to the couch like a dazed deer, and fell forward to land on Neptune with a soft poof, nuzzling between her tits for warmth and comfort. Neptune responded by stroking Nepgear’s long hair with a smile. “Did watching me go _SPURT SPURT SPURT_ in that pretty asshole make you happy?” Nepgear nodded into her bosomy pillow, kicking her legs behind her in excitement. As for Purple Heart, the only noise coming from her was a soft panting, and the wet splorch of cum pouring from her well-used ass.

Of course, a true cockmaid like Nepgear refused to allow herself to just fall asleep in her mistress’s embrace, even if she was totally nodding off for a moment there. Before long, she realized that Neptune’s cock was still absolutely stained in thick cum from her encounter with Purple Heart’s ass, and her mouth began to water as her eyes drifted towards the still erect dick that had so thoroughly claimed Purple Heart for herself. “The post-fuck cock-cleaning…” Nepgear sighed, swallowing down her drool as she started to feel the rising urge to lick that meaty shaft until it was spotless, “I-I can’t just leave my beloved mistress with a dirty cock like this…” “Hmmm, but surely it’s Purple Heart’s job now?” teased Neptune, “I mean, it WAS her who got me all messy?” Nepgear shook her head frantically, pouting cutely at the mere suggestion that she wouldn’t get to savour that absurdly thick cream. “N-no, mistress! It’s _VERY_ important that the more experienced cock-polisher show the new hires how to do it! Ohh, you KNOW it’s my job…” Neptune chuckled with adoration in her eyes and rubbed Nepgear’s head. “Well, what do I know anyway? Why don’t you go get changed…and bring an outfit for our pretty new friend too. <3”

A short time later, Neptune was sat on the couch with her legs spread wide, groaning in delight as two beautiful cock-slobberer’s licked at her massive cock with total devotion. Both Nepgear and Purple Heart had donned a set of incredibly lewd maid outfits, with short skirts and sleeves, open midriffs and a plunging buttoned neckline. Purple Heart’s in particular was clearly struggling to handle her huge, milky tits. Nepgear took the right side, with a devoted hazy look in her eyes while Purple Heart took the left side, a pouty frown across her face. But both of them were clearly devoted to their task, licking up the cum left over from Neptune’s rut with Purple Heart.

“How incredibly degrading…using my tongue to lick up the cock that so thoroughly stuffed my gorgeous ass…it’s like I’m surrendering to some conquering brute, _down on my knees like a dog_ …<3” Purple Heart sounded reluctant, but the way her tongue wiggled and swirled was anything but. It was clear the taste of her own ass was getting her off, and her hips swayed in her squatted position as if wishing for a cock to sit herself upon right there. Nepgear pursed her lips and hollowed her cheeks, sucking one of Neptune’s balls into her mouth and sucking the sweaty orb till the taste was stuck to her tongue. “ ** **PWAH!**** Purp’s, you’ll never be a true cock-maid until you learn to be honest! Just admit it, the thought of guzzling down the cock that reshaped your ass is making you so wet you can’t bear it. Besides…” She leaned upwards and drew her tongue down the veiny dick-length, taking her sweet time to do so in the most erotic looking way possible. “Mmm…yeah, your ass tastes _DIVINE_ on Neptune’s cock.” “I bet it does! It’s no wonder an entire universe of dicks is under her command with such a flawless ass!” Neptune agreed with Nepgear’s lurid comments.

Purple Heart looked sheepishly to the side, gently kissing Neptune’s balls and leaving kiss-marks all over. “F-flattery won’t get you anywhere with me, you monster-hung thug…b-but if you keep talking like this…I….might be willing to let you get a taste of the most plush, plump, juicy pussy in the entire multi-verse…” She started practically making out with Neptune’s cock as she got more and more into the idea of being pushed down and used as a cheap mating toy. “ _Mmm, you knoooow,_ my ass was just the starter for the WONDERFUL main course…there’s no hope for you if you plunge that meaty shaft into my tight pussy, you’ll be wrapped around my finger for SURE this time…” She looked up at Neptune expectantly, “D-don’t you want to…r-reshape my pussy to match my poor ass? Make every hole the perfect fit for your perfect cock? You can cum inside me…as many times as you want…w-whenever you want… _Mistress…”_ Her honeyed words were not doing much to hide the fact that she REALLY wanted to be slammed into a certain-pregnancy mating press right then and there.

And indeed, Neptune might just have done so…if not for the sudden shove she felt as she was pushed down onto the couch, and a pouting Nepgear bounced onto her chest. “No no no, don’t you fall for those sweet sounding promises! It’s ****MY**** turn, mistress! I haven’t been filled with your dick yet today. You can’t leave me without it any longer…” She rubbed her plump ass all over Neptune, who was now singularly focused on her. Purple Heart pouted even more, her full, slutty lips still layering kisses all over Neptune’s cock, like she was trying to mark it as her own despite Nepgear having taken possession of it for now. “Booo…” She moaned quietly, but her eyes flickered with passion as she saw Nepgear lifting herself upwards, wiggling her slender hips over Neptune’s fat cock. Purple Heart assisted in the endeavour somewhat reluctantly by lifting Neptune’s cock upwards and letting the leaking tip press up against Nepgear’s soaking wet pussy.

“It’s MY turn now…Ohhhh, it’s my duty to serve your cock, so please feel free to bust your load in me as many times as you wish. If I pass out, don’t let that stop you from relieving your stress…<3” Neptune grinned and gripped Nepgear’s hips. “You know I won’t.” she replied, and SLAMMED her hips upward. Purple Heart gasped out loud as Neptune’s massive cock disappeared into Nepgear’s short frame, her plump pussy opening up like a flower to accept the fat, grotesque dick-meat deep into her womb. Nepgear felt the sudden SLAM and shuddered, her eyes getting hazy and her mouth dropping open as she experienced an intense orgasm just from Neptune slamming inside her. Neptune let out a throaty groan, then a loud cry of bliss as she began to lift Nepgear up and down, up and down, up and down like she really was some disposable cock-sleeve. Purple Heart watched enraptured as she saw the cute, bubbly Nepgear transformed into a dick-sleeve, good for slurping up cum and leaving fat cocks satisfied.

****“FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! YES! THIS PUSSY! THIS FLAWLESS, ANGELIC PUSSY! IT’S MINE! IT’S MIIIIINE! NO OTHER PUSSY IS AS DELICIOUS! NO OTHER PUSSY IS AS TIGHT! NEPGEAR IS MINE! CLAMP HARDER! SQUEEZE MY COCK UNTIL IT BREAKS!”**** Neptune quickly lost what little restraint she had as her one-of-a-kind cock rammed into Nepgear’s one-of-a-kind pussy. The wet ** **PLAP-PLAP-PLAP**** of hips on hips sounded even lewder, even stickier, than when Neptune was railing Purple Heart’s ass. This could barely even count as sex, it was purely masturbation, just as Nepgear loved it. Her slim body was a tool for her mistress to build up the thickest, nastiest, most potent loads she could. Nepgear squeezed her own chest and moaned in between gasps and cries. ** **“Y-YES! I BELONG TO YOU! MY BODY IS YOURS TO USE AND FUCK AND BREED! SHOW PURPLE HEART WHO YOUR NUMBER ONE COCK-MAID IS! HOOOOH! I-I’M LOSING MY MIND FROM THIS INCREDIBLE COCK!**** ** _ **I-I WANT YOU TO CUM INSIDE ME AND TELL PURPLE HEART TO EAT YOUR CUM FROM MY PUSSY!**_** ** **< 3”**** Purple Heart was watching the wild fucking with a jealous look in her eyes, sucking on her finger cutely as she watched Nepgear lord it over her, how despite the fullness and thickness of Purple Heart’s form, it was Nepgear who was perfectly designed to empty over-stuffed giga-cocks.

Neptune let out a loud roar of pleasure and jolted upwards, grabbing Nepgear in a tight embrace and bringing her down to squish their tits against each other. Nepgear squeaked, then cried out in delight as Neptune ramped up her hip thrusting with the 100% intent of letting out a monstrous cumshot. With Neptune’s arms wrapped tight around her frame, Nepgear simply let her mistress go wild. She went limp, focusing solely on the absolute heaven her pussy was being put through. ****“SSSHOOOOO GOOOOOD! COCK IS SHO GOOOOOOD! B-BEING A MEGA-DICK CUM-SWALLOWING COCK-MAID IS THE BESSSSSSHT!**** ” Purple Heart was now fingering herself just as much as Nepgear had been doing before, watery eyes hazy with lust as she squeezed her tits and waited patiently for her turn. Neptune let out a dominant grunt, grabbed Nepgear’s head and pressed her own lips tightly against hers, giving a deep, long kiss to her beloved cock-maid as her fat balls rose upwards, churning and roiling, as Neptune began to cum.

****SPUUUUUUUURTSPUUUUUUURTSPUUUUUUUUURT** **

Fat globs of jizz sprayed all over as Nepgear’s pussy was blasted with a massive wad of cum. Nepgear howled in delight, still unable to move as Neptune’s arms wrapped around her tight. Purple Heart, on the edge of orgasm, darted forward to let the thick splatters of cum blast her face, drenching her in ropes of creamy pudding-thick jizz. She licked and swallowed and slurped, then shuddered and groaned as her submissive pussy responded by completing her orgasm, and taking the first step on the overwhelming addiction to Neptune’s cum that she would soon develop. <3

****“CUMMING! CUMMINGCUMMINGCUMMING!”**** Neptune screamed out loud as if this wasn’t totally obvious from the flood of ball-juice coating the entire living room. Nepgear responded with a wail of orgasmic delight, her own tight cunt having been cumming like a brothel bitch since the massive cock slammed inside of her. As the massive load became too much for that tight little pussy to hold, Neptune’s cock bucked out, spraying ropes of jizz all over the entwined pair. Neptune and Nepgear were coated in pure white ball-batter, and were left panting and gasping for air as Purple Heart helped herself to an all-you-can-swallow buffet of jizz. She darted forward, burying her face between Nepgear’s legs, and hungrily licked up her sensitive pussy to get the freshest, most delicious batch of cum she could, mixed with the delectable taste of Nepgear’s own juices. Nepgear groaned and gasped and sighed in blissful pleasure as Purple Heart hungrily and loudly slurped up the remains of the fuck-session.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neptune and Nepgear eventually stirred, groggy and sore from the intense fuckfest. Naked and tired, they were barely even able to move, but as they looked at each other, they couldn’t help but smile. They kissed softly, and Neptune stroked Nepgear’s hair affectionately. “Good job today, Nepgear.” Nepgear sighed and nuzzled against Neptune with a beaming smile. “Not to interrupt your post-coitus embrace…” A stern voice spoke from behind them. They turned to see Purple Heart holding a pair of towels and a basket of soaps and shampoos. “The bath is ready for you two. I reckoned you could use a good soak after that bit of exercise.” She smiled, and spun around to show off her maid uniform that had seemingly got an even SHORTER skirt since she put it on.

“I’ll wash you both up!” She happily exclaimed, leading the two by the hands towards the bathroom. “I’ll be giving you the best service in the entire universe all night, before I head back home tomorrow.” “You’re leaving?” Neptune asked with a look of concern on her face, having already gotten used to having a second gorgeous woman in her life. “Of course! After all, there are a whole bunch of girls in my universe who need to know about you! There’s an entire harems worth of size-queens who have no idea what they’re in for…” She licked her lips as she started to drag Neptune into the bathroom even harder.

“Hmph.” Nepgear scoffed, “Just LET them try and take my place…”


End file.
